Squad 83
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: When things go wrong for squad 83, Nova was there to help them out. But are they really good? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea because one I ABSOLUTELY LOVE NOVA! and two... he didn't have any stories where he is in love. I mean even he has to feel it at some point. SO HERE IS MY STORY :D

By the way... I don't know much about all the technical terms and all so my friend helped me at first, but this may get very unlike the original bleach...

Disclaimer: as you can tell I do not own bleach. Or it would be soooooo different

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Squad 83 had gone out tonight after getting word about a hollow that was let lose. We had been cut short after our last mission and three of our squad members had died. It was a sad time but we had work to do. The hollow was a danger to all and we were the ones who had to stop it.

The only ones left in our squad was Jaacko and me. Jaacko was a skinny little boy who was skilled in the use of soul reaper weapons such as: rifles and pistols. He had black hair with a blue stripe down the middle, and his eyes were a dark blood red. There was a scar that reached from the top of his biceps to his wrist. The right shoulder of his robe was torn off and left sleeve reached over his hand.

As for me I had brown hair with red streaks in it and it went down to my waist. I was about 5'4. My eyes were a dull gray color. The robe I wore was the normal black, the black darkness of night, but it only reached my knees because it had been torn in the battle on the last mission, the sleeves were long and flowing.

Jaacko was my younger brother. We were part of the Konana family, one of the four noble families... we are just unknown to most.

"Keiko come on!" Jaacko yelled at me.

"I'm coming jeez." I say. We really didn't have to go anywhere because the hollow appeared right in front of us.

"It can't be, Keiko, can it?" Jaacko whispers in fear.

"Yeah. It's a vasto lorde." I try to sound nonchalant so I wouldn't scare him any more than he already was. Vasto lordes have immense power that can be even more powerful than us soul reapers.

A plan was starting to form in my head. If I distracted the hollow I could make sure that Jaacko was safe. Then I could fight against it, probably lose, but at least he would be safe and he wouldn't have to see me die.

"Jaacko. I'm going to cause a distraction and you run off and get help. Okay?" I say quietly in his ear so that the hollow couldn't hear it.

"But..." He tries to refuse but I cut him off.

"No buts. Now once it goes after me take off and get help." I ordered.

"OK, Keiko." He looked up at me with a gleam of hope in his eyes. At least he was going to make it.

"Go!" I scream as I pull out a katana and charge at the hollow. I caught it off guard and was able to pierce it through. "DIE!" I yell at it, even though I know it won't.

I tried to pull my sword out from the vasto lorde but it was stuck. "GAH YOU SUCK!" I yell at the hollow. I keep pulling on it but the sword is really stuck in there. With each pull the vasto lorde's head swung back and forth with the motion of my struggles. I finally pulled the katana out and jump back away from the hollow as it started to heal the rest of its wound that my sword had left. "Freaking high speed regeneration." I think to myself.

The vasto lorde started to laugh evilly. I hate these things. They can act so human sometimes, and they look to much like a human. It grinned at me with a sinister look on its face. The next thing I knew I was dodging its cero as it shot towards me out of the hollows fingers.

A different evil laugh was heard from out of nowhere and then another vasto lorde appeared. "CRAP!" I thought to myself. I am definitely not making it out alive. I'm so screwed.

After dodging the attacks for at least an hour two people appeared out of a portal. One was a little girl with black hair. The other was tall with red hair and sea green eyes. I didn't have a lot of time to look at him before I had to dodge another attack. I was just about to get hit by the second hollow's cero when I found myself laying on the ground in front of the red headed man. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face and he shrugged. He was wearing a blue mask and a black jacket with fur around the collar. There was a zipper slip where his eyes peeked out. My first thoughts of him were, "OMG. He is freaking hot."

Footsteps could be heard running down the street. "OKAY SO I COULDN'T FIND ANYONE TO HELP BUT I..." Jaacko screamed as he came to a screeching stop in front of me. "Who's that?" He says while looking up at the guy who was towering over me. Then he looked at the black haired little girl and blushed.

Then the guy in the hood spoke. "I'm Nova and that's Ururu." He said in a deep voice that made me shiver. As he looked down I could see his deep stare focused on me.

"I'm Jaacko." My brother says, but Nova and I ignore him and continue staring at each other.

"Thanks for saving me." I say while staring into his eyes. After a few moments of silence and staring he zipped up his zipper and covered his face completely with his hood. I looked at him with an expression that was along the lines of, "WHAT THE HECK?!?!"

The little girl looked down at me. "He's kinda shy..." She said in a soft tone. I heard Jaacko suck in a large breath as if he had been punched in the stomach. I looked at him and he was the brightest shade of red I had ever seen in my whole life. Oh jeez... hormones, and he was so young. The little girl went unnoticed of my little brother's affection towards her. I got off the ground then stood next to Nova.

Nova unzipped his hood and then pointed at the hollows who where slowly moving towards us.

"CRAP. I totally forgot about them." I said turning towards the things that look almost human. I was just in time so that I could dodge another attack from them.

Jaacko took out his zampackto, which I thought was a bit creepy. It wasn't a sword, It was a high powered pistol. One shot and a 4 inch wide blast of spiritual power would split through the air. My zampackto is small, well appears small. A small bubble of fast moving spiritual pressure forms around my sword, ripping anything that comes close to it. But we couldn't hit the hollows because they moved too fast. Just as my sword was going to rip through one of the vasto lordes, they disappeared into their world, Hueco Mundo.  
"Well... uh thanks." I say to Nova and Ururu.

"No problem." Ururu says in her sweet little voice.

We part ways and Jaacko and I head home. Nova and Ururu disappear into Nova's portal.

"Soo... Jaacko, you have a crush on Ururu?" I ask in a cocky tone.

"NO!" He denies.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." I say sarcastically.

"UGH!" Jaacko stops off towards the house.

- Nova's POV -

What Keiko and Jaacko didn't know is that the portal I created teleported us to the roof. Ururu and I were up there spying on them.

"Do you think she is pretty?" Ururu asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to her." I lie. I really did think she was pretty, no not pretty, she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

"Are you sure?" Ururu pushed for an answer.

"Yes, I am sure. Now shut up and let me listen to what they are saying."

"What are they saying?" Ururu questions.

"Well, aparently the boy has a crush on you." I say and Ururu cringes.

"EWWW EW EW!" She screams.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" I hiss at her.

"Sorry." She whispers. "But do you really think they are evil?"

"No, but I want to make sure we can trust them. I want to know if they really are on our side." I reason.

"Sure you are."

"Come on. We are going to lose them." We jumped across rooftops and kept going until they walked up the steps of a house and went in the door. And that is when a plan started to form in my head.

--

Okay please tell me what you think.

Thanks!

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	2. Chapter 2

Yep not much to say...

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

- Keiko's POV -  
Jaacko and I were sitting on the couch. He was polishing his gun because he dropped it in some mud on the way home. "I told you to hold on to it tighter." I say in a scolding tone.

"Well sorry. Just because the velcro didn't work doesn't mean it was all my fault." He whines.

"IT WAS HELD BY VELCRO! HOW CAN IT NOT BE YOUR FAULT?!? YOUR THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO PUT THE VELCRO ON!" I scream at him.

"BUT..." He was cut off by the door bell.

"Who the heck rings a door bell at this flipping hour?!? IT'S ONE IN THE BLOODY MORNING! GO FREAKING AWAY!" I once again scream but this time at who ever was ringing the door bell.

"It's Ururu." The small little voice came from beyond the door. "Aw Crap!!!!" Jaacko and I both said.

I ran to the door which was on the first floor or otherwise know as the basement, we were on the second floor so I jumped down through the middle of the spiral stair case. Jaacko ran down the stairs but tripped and fell face first the rest of the way. "GUH! GUSH! GUSH! GAH!!!" I heard as he descended down the stairs on his belly.

I opened the door to see Ururu sitting on the steppes twirling her thumbs. "Hi" I say looking at the little girl, next to her was a box with a bow on it and on top of it a small piece of paper was laid.

" Im sorry to bother you at this time of night but..." Ururu grabbed the paper off the top of the box and then she gave the box to me. "Nova wanted me to give this to you."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why didn't he bring me this himself?" I say in a tone that is slightly sarcastic.

"Well he is very shy." She explains.

Jaacko comes running out the door with his nose gushing blood. "Ururu! YOUR SO PRETTY! I LOVE YOU AND WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Neighbors shouted out their windows telling him to shut up and go to bed.

One of our neighbors walked down their front steps and came up to my little brother. "YOUNG MAN DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!? IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING AND YOU ARE TICKING ME OFF! SO GO TO BED YOU TWIT!" Then the lady smacked him in the back of his head with her cane. "Stupid little whipper snapper." She mumbled as she walked back to her house.

Jaacko pulled out his gun and aimed it at the old woman. "JAACKO! NO BAD BOY! PUT! GUN! DOWN!" I screamed at him.

He put his gun down then turned his attention back to Ururu. "Wipe your nose." She said as she handed him the note. Then she walked down the front steps and ran off.

My brother looked at the note and it read: "You scare me, and if you don't leave me alone I am going to get a restraining order." Then he screamed from joy as he noticed how she signed the letter: "Love, Ururu."

"HAHA SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!" He screams as he jumps around the living room getting blood all over his white shirt. Then he trips over a rug and lands face first into the glass coffee table. As he stood up I can see there is glass sticking out of him in random places. Then he walked back up the stairs and I could hear. "Ow... she... ow... loves...ow...me." Then he trips over his own foot and falls back down the stairs... again.

I looked inside the box that Ururu dropped off and there was a stuffed turtle. "OH MY GOSH THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE!" I squeal in delight. I thought I saw the turtle cringe but I guess I was just imagining things.

I grabbed the turtle that was inside the box then jumped up through the middle of the stairs and landed on the third floor. I laughed as I saw Jaacko out cold and sprawled out on the floor in his own blood.

Few hours before in Nova's POV -

"Okay so you are going to drop me off in this box." I say pointing towards the small square box.

"Umm... how are you going to fit in there?" Ururu asks.

"Ururu, I told you before I'm ditching this body and you are going to put me into the stuffed animal. Okay?" I tell her.

"Oh... okay." She nods.

"Now get ready to put me in this body." I say as I hold up the stuffed turtle version of me.

I get myself out of the body and get into my soul form. Which was a small little circle.

- Back in Keiko's POV -

I put the stuffed turtle on the bed and went to get out of my robe and I put on a blue tank top and black shorts. I then came back and looked at the turtle. It was wearing a white shirt, with a red bow tie, and black pants. He really was adorable.

I laid down on the bed and hugged the turtle close to me. "I wonder why he gave me this." I say out loud mindlessly. "Oh Nova. He was so handsome." I sigh. "But I probably will never see him again. Gah this sucks. I never get to see any guys in this place."

I thought I heard a noise from the turtle and I looked down at it. "I think I am going crazy." I mumble to the plushie.

I fall asleep really fast. I felt safe for some odd reason. I never felt safe, but I did. My last conscious thoughts were all about Nova and the most adorable plushie I was currently hugging.

--

Umm yeah. New chapter! Haha. Yep.

Thanks for reading.

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated! :D

Okay well onto the story

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

I woke up because I heard choking noises. I looked down to see the turtles head completely covered by its shirt. I stared at it and noticed that it was mumbling something. "CRAP!" I screamed.

" Thanks." It seemed to say once I let go. OH MY GOSH! IT JUST FREAKING TALKED TO ME!

"Holy cow a talking doll!" I scream.

Jaacko ran into my room

"Cow, Where! There isn't a cow! Silly goose!

Noticing his play on words, I laughed and didn't see how the doll slipped out the window and fell into the dumpster. It was only until I heard the shuffling off glass shards did I notice my present has escaped.

Jaacko ran to the window and shot at the dumpster causing It to explode

" YOU BLOODY BLEW UP MY PRESENT!" I said as I through him out the window. " YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

He shot at me while in air and I could feel the spiritual pressure next to my head.

" Die!!!!!!!" I screamed as I jumped out the window and body slammed Jaacko.

" Got ya!" he screamed "BAM!!" I heard his gun go.

I flew back a few feet and hit a wall. "YOU JUST SHOT ME! WITH A BLOODY TRAINING GUN!" I scream at him.

"Oops." He giggled.

"Oh I'll show you oops." I grabbed my sword which was still sheathed and started hitting him in the head causing his head to swell to the size of a bowling ball.

"OOOOWW! KEIKO! COME ON IT WAS JUST A TURTLE!" He yells as I keep beating him.

"BUT IT WAS FROM A GUY! AND I NEVER GET STUFF FROM GUYS!" I scream back.

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER!" He laughs at me.

"Oh you did not just say that."

"Oh yes I did."

"Boy you better run."

"Why?" He asks.

All I have to do is unsheathe my sword and he starts running and screaming down the street, "AAAHHH!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I hiss at him as I chase him down the street, my sword glowing with spiritual pressure.

Nova's POV -

I just wanted to hide. She was hugging me... while she was sleeping.  
Then she rolled over onto me almost closing my air way, and on cue Keiko woke up yelling into my ear, "CRAP!" like what the heck!

Then I remembered just what I was at the moment... a plushie. OH #%*$*%^ ! Run, Nova! RUN! I jumped out the window and landed in the garbage bin... right on top of all the glass that her idiotic brother fell on last night. OW OW OW... ugh... I hope all my stuffing doesn't fall out. I heard a bang and then I was flying out of the trash can and soaring through the air, and finally landed on a nearby roof. "EHHHHHHH." I moan.

"OOOOWW! KEIKO! COME ON IT WAS JUST A TURTLE!" I hear her brother yell in pain. He must have been the one to blow up that trash can. That little pansy.

"BUT IT WAS FROM A GUY! AND I NEVER GET STUFF FROM GUYS!" I hear Keiko yell. Her voice was so musical and so melodic, it was pretty, even if she was beating the crap out of someone.

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER!" Jaacko screamed back at her. If I was in my human body then I would go and make that boy disappear forever... I don't really think that Keiko or Ururu would mind either.

I then started laughing because I saw Keiko unsheathe her sword and chase after her brother down the street. It was glowing with spiritual pressure and he knew that if he didn't run for it he was dead. "Well that's what he gets for saying that." I think to myself.

I hear footsteps behind me and freak out... why? BECAUSE I'M A FLUFFY TALKING TURTLE!

"NOVA! What took you so long? I have been waiting out here for hours." A familiar quiet voice says.

"Sorry Ururu... I was ummm.... stuck." I mumble to the little girl.

And then I was back in my other body. I came up with another plan. "Ururu, were going to sneak in and put this on her bed, kay?" I say holding up the lifeless turtle.

"Why? Because you really do like her don't you?" She says. "I knew it... I knew it, I knew it." Ururu says while jumping around. "You like her, you like her, you like her, you like her, you like her, you like her, you like her, you like her!"

"URURU! SHUT UP! Jeez, did you have sugar or something today?" I ask annoyed at all this random hyper energy of hers.

"No." She says. "I just think it's cute. You FINALLY like someone."

I zipped up my hood and said nothing.

Ururu walked over, reached up, and unzipped my hood (and almost couldn't reach it).

"Gah." I turn away from her, annoyed and embarrassed, and teleport myself into Keiko's room and set my other form on her pillow. Observing from afar is better than getting suffocated... even if it is by someone ... amazing. I just can't take it, I always feel so insecure around everyone and she is the only one who I don't feel it around, but that's why... if she knew what I was and how I act do you really think she would go with some shy guy?

I teleported out of the room and to the front door. I was going to ring the door bell but I couldn't do it. I was afraid of a girl. Put me in a fight, make me almost lose my life in battle, but when it comes to love... I wish there was a big enough boulder for me to hide under and never have to come out.

I started to walk back up the street. I didn't really want to run into Ururu, because then she would say it was adorable and well... that would be awkward.

I probably should have taken the other way because walking down the other side of the road, dragging a bruised and bloody Jaacko by the ear, was Keiko. Once she saw me she gasped and turned a bright shade of red. Her brother was in a daze and didn't notice that she had stopped and let go of his ear, probably because by then he had passed out... again. I was going to wave, but thought better of it. So we just stood there looking awkwardly at each other from the opposite sides of the street.

"Ugnh" Her brother moaned as he regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"Oh... uh nothing." Keiko coughed out.

"Okay." He said in a half dazed tone.

I watched as they walked on, he brother stumbling and her looking over her shoulder at me. There was something in her eyes, like a sense of longing or something...

Keiko's POV: later that night -

I was walking towards my room thinking over what had happened today. I wanted to tell him thank you for the turtle... even if my brother did destroy it. When I opened the door and saw the turtle laying there I knew there had to be something special about it, I mean it did get blown up today and yet here it is. Maybe Nova wanted me to protect it, and I would. I will protect the stuffed turtle with my life if I have to... OK so maybe not my life, because it is only a plushie; but I would keep it safe.

I laid down on the bed and clung to the turtle. Once again my last thoughts were of Nova, his beautiful sea green eyes, and his fiery hair.

Nova POV: right after Keiko fell asleep -

Her light went off and from what I could see from across the street, she was asleep. I opened a portal and walked in, ending up next to the door.

Keiko sighed in her sleep. She was so peaceful... so angelic. I came and sat down on the floor next to her bed. I ran my fingers through her hair a few times and watched to see if she woke up; and she didn't.

I dropped my hand. It felt wrong to touch her while she was asleep, well to touch her at all really.

I watched her for a few more minutes then decided I should leave. I picked her up, grabbed the covers which she was lying on top of, and tucked her under them. I was about to bring up another portal to leave, but I heard my name called.

"Nova." She said in her sleep, in a depressing tone. "Keiko is just dreaming," I tell myself.

"Nova no!" She says quietly in her sleep, she sounded like she was going to cry. She was begging for me in her sleep. Keiko made crying noises, but did not cry, I mean she was asleep so I shouldn't expect to see tears; but it was so heart wrenching!

I gave up listening to the side of me that said touching her was wrong. I laid on top of the covers and wrapped my arms around her. She shivered but quit making all the noises. I kissed her hair.

"Nova," she said once again in her dream.

"I'm here." I whisper in her ear. She curls up under the covers and scoots closer to me, and I lie there and watch her sleep. Before I knew it I was drifting to sleep next to her...

--

Thanks for reading! :D

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur!


End file.
